Alheio ou nem tanto assim!
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi, a pessoa que ele amava era alheio a suas investidas constantes ou assim ele pensava!


N/a: oi, a pessoa que ele amava era alheio a suas investidas constantes ou assim ele pensava!

Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

oOo

Capitulo único

**oOo**

**Grifinória ganha da Sonserina de 250x220**

Os gritos podiam ser ouvidos por todo o campo, as pessoas vibrando com mais uma vitoria, a ultima que seria disputada pelo melhor apanhador que a grifinoria já vira, Harry Potter, esse jogo fora decididamente acirrada o ultimo confronto entre o menino de ouro e o príncipe da Sonserina.

Depois da guerra todos decidiram voltar para refazer o ultimo ano, para se formarem sem a pressão da guerra, os comensais foram presos fora descobertos vários espiões na luz como Snape e Malfoy, e agora tudo estava em paz.

O mundo Bruxo finalmente entrou no eixo seja depois de perceberem o porquê o lorde das trevas tinha tantos seguidores, eles decidiram colocar direitos iguais para as criaturas das trevas, agora eles não precisavam viver a vida se escondendo.

Eles decidiram trazer de volta as antigas tradições do mundo à tona e realmente banir as coisas trouxas que estavam matando a sua cultura aos poucos, e as mudanças foram tão significativos que tudo no mundo parecia estar correndo bem e todos agradeciam pela guerra ter finalmente acabado.

Mais a pessoa que estava mais aliviado de tudo ter chegado ao fim fora o menino de ouro da grifinoria que naquele momento estava tomando um banho no banheiro comunitário depois do jogo difícil.

Desde o fim da guerra Harry havia mudado muito, agora ele estava muito mais relaxado, sem a pressão da guerra em seus ombros ele finalmente podia ser um adolescente normal.

Então é claro ele comprou com guarda roupa completamente novo, e se livrou daquelas roupas horríveis que ele tinha do seu primo, que estava cheia de roupas calças de couro e outra roupas que lhe destacaria seus músculos, ele fixara a sua visão, colocara um pircegin na língua e um na sobrancelha e deixou o cabelo crescer.

Em resumo ele estava quente como o inferno, total e completamente desejado como era apontado por todas as garotas e vários caras o problema era que a única pessoa que ele queria conquistar era completamente alheio a suas investidas. Ou era assim que ele pensava.

Harry estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que agora era o único que estava dentro do banheiro masculino, bom o único que fazia parte do time oficialmente agora, já que outro garoto estava observando-o tomar seu banho.

O garoto olhou para o corpo de Potter com desejo, o garoto tinha um corpo magnífico e ele o queria para si, a pele bronzeada sem exagero, os músculos firmes nos lugares certos, e ele tinha uma vista privilegiada de sua bunda, com nádegas perfeitamente redondas fazendo-o ficar completamente duro.

Mais a gota da água para o garoto foi quando Harry se abaixo para pegar o seu sabonete que tinha caído no chão fazendo com que as sua bela e redonda nádegas se separassem, o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver a sua pequena e certamente apertada entrada enrugada.

Ele definitivamente teve que conter um gemido quando conseguiu ver em primeira mão aquele espaço pequeno e convidativo, que parecia estar praticamente implorando para ele ser tomado, pelo menos era essa a mensagem que seu pênis duro estava recebendo ao ver aquela imagem.

Então com um simples movimento de varinha ele se encontrou completamente nu sem membro pulsante finalmente liberto, e sem mais delongas ele se aproximou de Harry por trás colando seu corpo no outro por trás, fazendo seu membro tocar sua entrada.

Assim que Harry sentiu um homem prensar em suas costas ele começara a lutar, principalmente por ele sentir o cara estando completamente duro cutucando a sua entrada, mas sua tarefa parou quando ele reconheceu o cheiro que emanava da outra pessoa.

Um cheiro único e masculino que ele sabia que só tinha em um lugar e por isso ele gemeu fervorosamente sabendo perfeitamente bem que quem estava agarrando-o por trás sem roupa alguma era o garoto que ele amava.

"Eu finalmente resolvi ceder aos seus avanços Potter! Eu entrei aqui para ver o porquê de tanta demora, e novamente você estava me provocando, e adivinhe eu resolvi levar o que esta me oferecendo, agora o que você tem a dizer Potty?" Ele falou em tom sedutor.

E Harry se virou para o homem, de olhos cinza tempestuosos e o cabelo molhado pela água abraçando-o fazendo como que seus corpos quase se moldassem enquanto a água fluía veloz por eles.

"Foda-me, Draco!" Harry disse com uma voz sensual enquanto começava a esfregar o seu corpo no outro. "Eu preciso de você!"

Essa era a ultima coisa que Malfoy precisava ouvi antes de partir para o ataque, levando a sua mão a bunda do outro garoto e aperta-la com gosto, fazendo assim Harry trava as pernas ao redor de seu quadril sendo que ele foi encostado na parede.

Harry assim que se encontrou nessa posição colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e balançava o quadril fazendo com que as suas ereções se tocassem continuamente soltando gemidos pecaminosos antes de puxa-lo para um beijo febril.

Draco sentiu a língua de Harry em sua boca, e essa era definitivamente a melhor que ele já tinha provado, o pircing que estava ali o provocava, fazendo com que a sua língua reagisse de forma quase que doente, ele possessivamente explorou cada parte de usa boca, e ele estava determinado a ser o único a poder fazer isso futuramente.

Harry podia sentir a água percorrendo o seus corpos, ele sendo banhado enquanto o outro realizava aquelas coisas com ele, quando ele precisou de ar Draco se afastou mais logo começara a chupar, morder e marca o seu pescoço fazendo com que Harry gemesse altivamente.

Draco percebendo que o menor estava consideravelmente mais distraído ele começara a gentilmente esticar a pequena entrada sabendo que ele não iria aguentar ficar muito tempo sem possuí-lo.

Harry estava amando o que estava acontecendo, ele precisava dele, ele precisava dele com urgência por isso começara a incitou cada vez mais, fazendo-o trabalhar com os dedos cada vez mais rápido dentro de seu corpo.

Harry simplesmente não podia mais esperar, ele tinha que ser possuído pelo homem que ele amava, ele simplesmente não aguentava mais essa demora, ele precisava dele agora.

"Draco... Por favor... Por favor, eu preciso de você!" Harry implorou ainda incitado-o a continuar "Eu preciso agora!"

"Harry..." Draco murmurou com apenas dois dedos dentro do corpo do menor "Você não esta devidamente esticado e eu posso dizer que você é bem apertado, uma virgem, isso ira te machucar".

"Eu não me importo Draco!" Harry gemeu esfregando a ele com mais força. "Eu quero poder sentir amanha quando eu andar o que eu fiz hoje". E Harry vendo que o outro não parecia convencido ele se deixou concluir "Eu gosto de uma vida difícil também".

Isso foi literalmente a gota da água para Draco que retirou os seus dedos e com calma ajeito seu membro na entrada do outro antes de olhar nos olhos verdes esmeraldas para ter a confirmação e quando viu o pedido silencioso ele resolvera atender.

Em com força ele o penetrou de uma vez, fazendo com que uma avalanche de prazer percorresse seu corpo, e Harry soltasse um grito silencioso de dor e prazer.

Harry se sentia completamente incrível, cheio e completo, finalmente, a dor não era nada comparado ao que ele achou que seria, Draco e enchendo era maravilhoso e seu prazer era intensificado pela água que percorria o seu corpo, deixando maravilhado.

Sem perder tempo ele rebolou o quadril deixando claro o que ele queria que o outro se mexesse, o que prontamente fora atendido, sendo que ele começara a empurrar duro e rápido dentro do corpo de Harry.

O menor sentia ser esticado ao Maximo e de maneira rápida, sempre tocando em seu ponto doce fazendo com que ele literalmente visse estrelas, fazendo-o literalmente berrar de prazer, fazendo Draco desconfiar que todos no castelo poderiam ouvi-los o que era loucura já que eles estavam no vestiário próximo ao campo de quadribol que é relativamente longe do castelo.

Os dois estavam em um ritmo alucinante, fazendo com que os dois chegassem muito perto de explodir e quando Draco quase que dobrou a velocidade de suas investidas fora demais para eles fazendo com que os dois vissem no mesmo momento gritando um o nome do outro.

Harry desmoronou sobre Draco, sentindo-se envergonhado por saber que tinha vindo sem mesmo ser tocado e Draco se encontrava completamente convencido desse fato.

Quando os dois recuperaram a respiração Draco lentamente saiu de Harry que estremeceu ao sentir a dor agradável emanar de suas costas, mesmo que seus joelhos ainda estavam vacilantes.

Sendo que Draco gentilmente começara a lavar os dois, fazendo Harry estremecer quando ele tocou seu corpo ainda muito sensível.

"Então o que achou Harry?" Draco perguntou convencido e Harry sorriu.

"Que eu estou mantendo você!" Harry respondeu com um suspiro.

"Bom mesmo porque eu não estava pensando em sair de qualquer jeito!".

Os dois se beijaram através da água novamente, sentindo seus corpos serem limpos pela mesma e decidindo que já que eles estavam limpos eles poderiam muito bem se sujar de novo, se é que me entendem.

oOo

N/a: Então gostaram?


End file.
